


Bully Me

by IDontClaimThem



Series: Rubberbrian Watersports [4]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dam/Sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontClaimThem/pseuds/IDontClaimThem
Summary: Ross and Brian try something new.





	Bully Me

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload

After the last time Brian and Ross explored their shared kink they agreed that every two months they would try something new involving that kink. Since last time they had done something Brian had wanted, so Brian decided that it was fair that Ross chose what they did.

Ross was still a little troubled over the whole headspace thing. He had looked it up, and it explained why he felt as if his head was clear of any thoughts other than Brian and what he was doing, and it explained why he said things he usually only said in his head because he was scared. Luckily Brian reacted well to them. They experimented with Ross going into his headspace, and soon he became more confident about it and stopped trying to stop it happening.

Soon two months was up and Ross knew what he wanted. He hadn't been able to find many videos of what he wanted, at least not the two things he wanted together. Ross wasn't even sure if he was actually going to like it since it was probably going to hurt and sure he liked pain, but only to a certain extent.

He was scared about how Brian would react to the scene he had in mind. They had done a few scenes before but nothing compared to what he wanted to try.

"Um, I know what I want to try," Ross admitted nervously. Every time Brian asked if he had an idea of what he wanted to try Ross lied and said he was still thinking about it.

"Okay, do you want to do it today?" It was getting a little late but they didn't have work the next day so Brian wouldn't mind if they tried something now, even if he was getting a little tired.

"No, I... um I don't what to know when you're going to do it." Ross could feel his entire body flush. He knew that what he wanted wasn't normal, even within the kink.

"What do you mean by that?" Brian was a little worried about what Ross may want to do. If it was anything that would majorly hurt him if Brian screwed up, then he'd have to tell Ross he wasn't willing to do that and Brian knew that Ross might get upset but that since he had been worried about liking pissing himself in the first place.

"I um... well I want you to pants me when I need to go to the bathroom and then... um I want you to give me a wedgie and..." Ross stopped hoping that Brian understood what he wanted to do. He knew the request probably sounded a bit weird and he would never ask anyone else to do this, but he trusted Brian.

"So you want me to bully you?" Brian had a few experiences with getting wedgies before and he didn't understand why that would be arousing but he was willing to do it for Ross, plus, he liked being dominant so acting like a bully might be fun.

Ross nodded, still really nervous. Brian wrapped his arms around Ross and pulled him closer on his lap, cuddling him and kissing the top of his head. Ross melted into Brian's touch, suddenly feeling really tired.

"Okay, I'm up for that, but for now let's go to bed."

A couple weeks past, and Ross was on edge most of the time when he knew he didn't want that, he wanted to be calm and not expecting what was going to happen. Brian knew that Ross was going through with this, and tried to calm him down but every time he would go to touch Ross in a comforting manner Ross would flinch, expecting Brian to do something.

"Ross, are you sure you want to do this thing?"

"Yeah, I just... I guess I'm just thinking about it all the time and just tense."

Ross knew he wanted this, but he needed to calm down, he wondered if it would be easier to just know when Brian was going to do this, but that wasn't how he was able to imagine it. In his head it was so perfect but then again this was reality and things couldn't be that perfect.

"I... um, I think that we should set a date for when this is going to happen, then I wouldn't be so nervous."

They set a date as their shared day off, Brian had to go into work the next day but it was in the afternoon so he could look after Ross if things didn't go well. Due to the fact that they had a date Ross was a lot calmer. Sure it wasn't going to be what he imagined but it was their first time they tried this so going slow was a good idea.

Ross wasn't even on edge that day. He was excited, and drank a lot. Brian was working on writing music, or at least he pretended to. Actually he was waiting for Ross to relax into a false sense of security.

The fourth time Ross went to the bathroom was when Brian struck. When Ross went into the bathroom Brian followed behind, putting the ninja skills he'd picked up into use, not that they were real ninja skills but he could be silent, he knew where the floor boards creaked so there was that advantage.

Brian entered the room, Ross had left the door unlocked but there was still a noise and Ross turned to see Brian. He mocked surprise, already writhing a little in desperation as well as anticipation.

"Brian, what are you doing here?"

Brian backed Ross against the wall, next to the toilet, Ross knees buckled and he leaked a little. One of Brian's hands pinned Ross's hands above his head, the other was in his hair, tugging his head back. He began to roughly kiss Ross, leaving bite marks and hickeys all over his neck.

"Turn around." Brian's voice was deep, with a hint of anger. Ross loved when he sounded like that and always obeyed, finding it impossible not to.

Brian's hands travelled down to Ross's waist, thankful that Ross never wore a belt and the top of his boxers were on show. He pulled at the fabric, afraid that he was going to hurt Ross, but then he heard a small whine which caused him to pull again but rougher this time, and faster.

Ross let out a loud moan at that, the pain wasn't that bad, but he wasn't sure how much he liked it, but the surprise of Brian giving him a wedgie made him wet himself without realising he was until he heard a slight pitter patter on the floor and his underwear and jeans were soaked.

"You're so pathetic O'Donovan, and know everyone will be able to see that." Brian released Ross's underwear, and Ross sunk down on the floor.

"Look at you sitting in a puddle of your own piss. I bet you love it don't you?"

Ross nodded, he could feel his head going silent. He brought his hand down to the front of his jeans, palming himself. Small whines and gentle moans were escaping his lips. He was flushed red with embarrassment but he was so horny he didn't care.

"You gonna cum? You gonna cum in your piss soaked pants?"

Ross was so close, and Brian was bringing him to the edge by humiliating him.

"You gonna cum for me you pathetic slut?"

Ross let out a loud cry as he came, moaning Brian's name over and over again. Brian had to admit he loved the sight, the whole wedgie think was a little strange but he was willing to do it again if Ross wanted to.

After he came down from his orgasm Ross removed his jeans and boxers, the feeling of them after an orgasm was horrible as they got cold and Ross began to feel itchy.

"Come on, let's get you in the shower."

Ross finished undressing and Brian undressed too after cleaning up the mess and got in the shower with Ross. He was so hard but he cared more about looking after Ross, Ross however wanted to please Brian as well and after he had washed himself enough to no longer feel gross and itchy he was down on his knees, teasing Brian's cock.

Brian came within minutes, Ross was incredibly skilled with his tongue and with the scene before hand it was surprising that Brian lasted that long.

They finished showering and then changed into pyjama's and cuddled up on the couch with the T.V. on as background noise.

"So what did you think?"

Ross thought about it, yes he liked it but at the same time it wasn't his favourite, plus it involved at long more cleaning than just changing sheets.

"I think I'd like to do it again but it's not something I'd like to do all the time. I mean I like the humiliation stuff and being kinda forced to wet myself but the wedgie kind of hurt, like I didn't not like it but I think I'd rather wait a while before we try again."

Brian agreed with that, he liked humiliating Ross but giving him a wedgie felt weird, although maybe on a day when he's pissed everyone off, with Ross's consent first.

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for?" Brian questioned. Ross blushed he felt kinda stupid and cliché, but anyone else could have made fun of him for wanting to do this.

"For going along with my weird kinks."

Brian smiled at his boyfriend and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"It was my weird kink first babe, I'm just glad you like it too."

Ross cuddled into Brian's chest. It didn't really matter who had the kink first, what mattered was that they accepted each other.


End file.
